


Teacher's Pet

by Sasspiria



Series: Cry Baby [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Caregiver/little, Chastity Device, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dark Age Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Feminization, Impact Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Rhys cries a lot and its a kink for Jack, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Service Submission, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Roleplay, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Submissive Rhys (Borderlands), Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Whipping, its not mentioned but...yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria
Summary: In which, Rhys gains the attentions of his favorite teacher and makes his daddy very jealous in the process.(AKA Rhys and Jack play out a CNC scene where Jack plays Rhys' sleazy teacher and even sleazier daddy who both take advantage of him 😉 )
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Cry Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770154
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I see an anti cg/l or anti dd/lg hot take on twitter ive decided to make a fic for this series out of spite. aaaaaand i keep seeing 'em so expect more of this series lmao
> 
> theres some unreliable narrator stuff, but most of this fic takes place as a roleplay scene, so they're both acting just in case it gets a lil confused xd
> 
> [Talk to me on twitter and give me suggestions lol ](https://twitter.com/Sasspiria)

Rhys stood in the middle of his closet, almost entirely naked, as he figured out what he should wear for today. Today was… special in a sense. He and Jack had planned an intense role play scene and had taken the weekend off to play it out and relax afterwards. Jacks’ favorite doppelganger had been stationed on Helios to cover for him while the two of them played, just like he always did when Jack needed to take a vacation.

Rhys’ closet was the size of a small room. Jack loved to spoil him with clothes for every occasion. He knew that Rhys liked to be pretty. On one side of the room where his work clothes, they were mostly boring; slacks, ties, button up shirts and dress shoes. Then on the other side of the room were his casual clothes and his little outfits; those were a mix of t-shirts and jeans as well as the clothes that he would wear when it was just him and Jack and they were settled into their dynamic. There were a lot of fluffy dresses and pretty lingerie, knee high socks and little hair clips with fun designs. Things like that.

Finally, in the back of the room were all of his costumes. Sometimes he and Jack liked to role play and Rhys could dress up in lots of different ways. There were maid dresses and tight looking swim suits, as well as nurse outfits and hospital gowns for when they played doctor. There were lots of costumes, so many that he was practically spoiled for choice.

Nevertheless, Rhys picked out the costume for today easily, it was a school girl uniform – a white button down top with a fancy looking emblem that belonged to one of the more prestigious schools on Eden-7 – as well as black and yellow plaid pencil skirt that only went halfway down Rhys’ thighs. There was also a pair of thigh high black stockings and red pumps.

Rhys wore a lacy red bralette underneath the top and only buttoned the top up halfway. Underneath the skirt he wore a pair of lacy black panties. He liked the look of it, it made him feel… slutty. He usually didn’t like to be like that when he was in this head space, he usually like to be innocent more than anything else but he wanted to play someone older today… someone a little more mature. By the time that he had finished dressing, he was submerged into the head space of a precocious older teenager.

Someone who thought they were much older than they were – Rhys didn’t like to admit it, at least not out loud, but he understood that feeling very well. After he was all dressed and ready, he looked at himself in the full length mirror. The person standing in front of him looked like a total stranger – he smiled at his reflection, then moved to call Jack up on his echo. He answered after a moment. “Hey, princess.” Jack greeted, his tone easy. “How’s everything going?” He asked.

Rhys smiled lazily, his heart immediately warming to the sound of his dom’s voice. Jack always made him feel so safe and cared for – Handsome Jack was his hero, his protector, his caretaker. It was enough to make him melt. “Everything’s going great, I’m almost ready to go.” He explained.

“Good. You’re already dressed and in costume?” Jack asked.

“Um, yeah.” Rhys replied, as he looked at himself in the mirror. “You’re gonna love what I put together.” he added, his tone teasing and coy.

“There’s some toys that I wanted you to put on today. Did you get my note?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m wearing… I’ve got them on. Don’t worry.” Rhys hummed, feeling a little lightheaded at the mention of the toys Jack had instructed him to wear. He had given Rhys a small silicone cock cage and a thick vibrating plug – one that he was sure Jack was holding the remote for as he thought on it.

Rhys felt filthy wearing them, he always did when the older man had him wear toys out in public, under his clothes - even the thought of it got him riled up. Especially when Jack used a cock ring on him or made him wear a cock cage. It always made him feel so desperate and needy, like the mere idea that he might not be allowed to cum that day made him want to cum even more.

“That’s good, kitten.” Jack praised, “One more thing I forgot to mention.”

“Y-yeah?” Rhys asked, curious and wary all at the same time.

“Before you come and meet me, I want you to turn your Echo off and disengage and extra features of your arm. Matter of fact, take off the one you have now and use the simple prosthetic I got you. You know the one I’m talking about, right? Kinda looks like a ball-joint dolls arm?” Jack rambled.

Rhys knew exactly what he was talking about – the arm was, just as Jack had said, a simple, robotic prosthetic that Hyperion had developed for civilian use. It didn’t have all of the fancy tech that Rhys’ other arms had but it was lighter, faster and completely waterproof. Rhys liked to use it when he went clubbing or decided to go swimming.

It had other uses too, mainly that people didn’t stop and stare at him when he wore it – it was entirely inconspicuous. Rhys guessed that Jack wanted him to feel helpless – being made to wear his most useless arm and being cut off from the EchoNet would facilitate that helplessness. So, of course, Rhys was quick to walk over to the chest where he kept his cybernetic arms locked up in. Jack was incredibly generous with his cash and he loved to give the younger man expensive gifts, so Rhys had quickly gone from having only one arm to having more than thirty of them – all in different coats of paint, with different features and styles.

Among them, he quickly found the prosthetic he was looking for. He removed the arm that he was wearing and quickly put on the new one. Then he placed the old arm in the chest and locked it up. He was nearly ready for Jack now. After he shut his Echo eye off, he stumbled out the door and made his way to the elevators so he could meet Jack and they could play.

* * *

Rhys sat at his desk, twirling his glittery gel pen in his hand as he watched his teacher, Mr. Lawrence, lecture him and the rest of the class on Marketing. He admired Mr. Lawrence a lot. He was… well, he was amazing. He was smart and charismatic, he always knew just what to say to make everyone in the room swoon, Rhys most of all. He was incredibly handsome too, that went without saying.

The young man squeezed his thighs together, his skirt riding up as he felt a feint buzzing build up inside of him. The vibrator was kept on low, which meant that it wasn’t intense enough to make him cum or give him any real pleasure. But it was intense enough to distract him. Rhys huffed and ground down subtly on the plug, while Mr. Lawrence kept up his lecture.

Eventually, the lecture paused as the teacher looked around the room. “Who’s phone is that?” Mr. Lawrence asked – no one said anything in response to that. Rhys looked down at his desk, a blush spreading across his face as it became clear to him that he could hear the plug inside of him.

Mr. Lawrence sighed and shrugged as it became clear that no one would speak up about it. He finished his lecture and the room cleared out. He jovially told everyone to get the hell out of the class room and enjoy their weekend, “Oh, except for you.” He said, “I need to talk to you.”

Rhys looked around to see if he was referring to anyone else and then pointed at his chest, “Me?” He asked. “You wanna see me?” He repeated, blinking at the older man owlishly.

“Yes, dummy.” Mr. Lawrence replied with an annoyed shake of his head. “Get up here, I need to show ya something, princess.” Rhys nodded mutely and got up out of his desk, moving as quickly as he could until he was standing right at the older mans desk.

Rhys fidgeted, with his hands folded behind his back. “W-what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, sir?” He asked, looking down at his heels in a bashful manner. Jack ushered him forward, so that he was pressed right up against the desk.

“I wanted to discuss your latest assignment.” He said as he pulled out a decoy of a gun that Rhys had made long ago. “Your work is pretty shoddy pumpkin.” Jack lied through his teeth. Rhys frowned as he felt the older mans eyes on him, roving over his body. He pretended not to notice the way that he ogled Rhys. “And your report is just awful. Seriously, I’m disappointed in you.” He said, “You’re gonna have to make this all up to me.” He added. “And quick too.”

Rhys frowned and cocked his head, looking at the older man innocently. “I don’t understand what you mean?” He said, looking at the older man with a curious expression spread across his pretty face.

The next thing that Rhys knew, he was bent over the desk and Mr. Lawrence’s hands were traveling up the back of Rhys’ thighs. Jack let out a little laugh, “Oh. I think you understand me perfectly, sweet pea.” He crooned. “But if you’re really that ditzy, that’s okay. I’ll spell it out for ya. You are gonna show me what a good little whore you are and maybe – maybe – I’ll give you enough extra credit that you won’t fail.” Jack said authoritatively.

Rhys whined as he felt Jacks’ big hands slide up and down his thighs, squeezing them as his hands traveled upwards until they were underneath his skirt. Jack squeezed Rhys’ ass in an appreciative sort of way. “You’re very pretty, Rhys.” Jack murmured to him. “I’ve been dying to get my hands on you all semester. I can’t help it, with how much you’ve been teasing me with those short skirts and that pretty, pretty face.”

Rhys bit his lip, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “My… my daddy wouldn’t approve.” He tried to deny the older man quietly, squirming underneath him. “H-he’s very strict.” He added, his voice so tiny that he could barely hear himself say it. He was surprised that his teacher could hear him loud and clear.

“Well your daddy doesn’t need to know what you do to keep your grades up. Does he?” Mr. Lawrence whispered in his ear, his hand traveling underneath Rhys’ panties to play with the plug that was inside of him. Rhys couldn’t stop the moans that tumbled out of his mouth. Jack grinned in a victorious sort of way, his lips against Rhys’ neck, “See? You like it.” He mumbled.

“I, I don’t-” Rhys whined as the older man lifted up his skirt. He pushed it all the way up so that it was bunched around his waist. Jack pulled Rhys’ panties down so that they were pooling down between his ankles.  
Jack turned him around so that he could look at him, really look at him. “That’s a cute little cage.” He commented, his fingers teasing against the silicone of it. Rhys gasped as he felt feint vibrations of pleasure. They only made him feel that much more needy. “Does someone keep your pretty little clit locked up, hm? Otherwise you’ll be touching yourself and letting anyone and everyone play with you.”

Rhys nodded and looked down at his feet, ashamed of himself. Suddenly, the thick plug started to vibrate – on its highest setting! – and Rhys’ knees buckled from the pleasureful stimulation to his prostate. Then his shame doubled.

Jack laughed as he heard the buzzing and looked at the pleasured expression that was spread across the younger mans face, it was obvious to Rhys that he was enjoying himself greatly. “Oh, so you were the one making all those buzzing noises, weren’t ya?” He asked, though he wasn’t expecting an answer. “I thought it was some assholes phone, but no, it was just slutty little Rhysie pleasuring herself in the middle of class.”

“I, I, I…” Rhys babbled as Jack’s fingers tapped against the plug in a teasing sort of way. “ah’m not a slut.” He said quietly. Jack just laughed cruelly. The next thing that Rhys knew, Jack had a thick ruler in his hands and the cool wood of it was sliding against the skin of Rhys’ backside. There was a hand clasped on the back of Rhys’ neck, holding him still. “What are you doing?” He asked, tone filled with nerves. “Mr. Lawrence, what are you doing with that ruler?” He asked again, tears already brimming in his eyes.

“I’m gonna punish you for disrupting class and acting like a little whore.” Jack explained in an easygoing tone, like this was a casual discussion between friends. “And then we’re gonna do your extra credit.” Rhys didn’t know what else he should do, so he just accepted his fate.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the ruler smack against his ass, at first it was almost gentle – like little love taps – but it quickly built up in intensity. On the third or fourth smack, Jack reared the ruler in his hand back and hit him hard enough that Rhys could hear it reverb around the room. “Count.” Jack said patiently.

Rhys let out a shaky sob. “O-one.” He said. Then there were a few more warm up smacks, before another big one. “Two!” and then, right after that. “Three! Four! Ohhh my god… five!” Jack wasn’t holding back on him one bit, he kept raining blows in random order – giving Rhys little time to get used to the pain or impact. It was incredibly overwhelming.

They kept going, until Rhys had counted all the way to thirty. He was a sobbing wreck by the time that Mr. Lawrence had finished with his punishment. “There, there…” His teacher soothed him gently, applying a healing cream to his backside. “You’re a good little girl, aren’t you?” He suggested.

Rhys nodded through his sobs, feeling genuine relief when Mr. Lawrence shushed him and brushed away his tears. “Now keep being a good, obedient little girl and get down on your knees.” Jack demanded, Rhys nodded numbly and moved down in between the older mans thighs. Jack pet his hair as Rhys unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock.

“D-do you want me to suck you?” Rhys asked as he gently pumped the older mans cock. He was warm and thick in Rhys’ hand, the younger man liked the feel of it and wondered what it would feel like inside of him. Those thoughts made him feel guilty, though he wouldn’t say that out loud.

“You wanna suck my cock?” Jack asked, looking down at him like he was worthless. Rhys flushed and shook his head. Jack laughed at him and ruffled his hair like he was a stupid kid. “No… I think you do want to suck me. Go ahead then, don’t let me stop you. But only cause I know that’s what you really want.” Jack grinned viciously and subtly pushed his head down.

Rhys shivered and wrapped his lips around the tip of the older mans cock, kissing it before making his way down. He cocked his head, letting the head of Jacks dick pop out inside of his cheek as he looked up at the older man. “Very nice. You must be making someone at home really happy.” Jack praised as Rhys continued to suck him off like a champ.

Jack let Rhys play a bit at sucking him before he pulled him off. Rhys looked forlorn but accepted it with a chagrin little pout. “Let’s get to the main event, now. I want to see how well you can take my cock. Can you take me now, or do you need more prep than that plug?” Mr. Lawrence asked.

“I, I n-need lube.” Rhys said, stuttering through his words. Jack pulled out a little bottle of just what he needed and told him to go crazy. Rhys gently teased the plug out of his hole and set it down, then he dolloped lube onto his fingers and smeared it around his hole, scissoring his slick fingers inside of himself just to make sure he was

Jack grabbed him and manhandled him over the desk. Rhys let out a short cry as he forced his thick cock inside of Rhys. He fucked Rhys slow and hard, forcing himself deep inside of the younger man and pulling all the way out each time. It was very much different from the way that his daddy liked to fuck him. Rhys pressed his cheek against the polished wood of his teachers desk and allowed himself to be ravished until the older man finally came while deep inside of him.

Rhys let out a mournful whimper as he felt warmth flood his insides. He squeezed his thighs together as a little bit of cum escaped his hole and trailed down his thighs. Jack was on top of him, still inside of him as he tried to catch his breath. They stayed there for a few minutes, in a strange embrace.

The room felt chillier as Jack stood up. Rhys didn’t like it – he wanted to be warm again, but there was no way to ask for that without embarrassing himself… so he kept his mouth shut. “All right.” Mr. Lawrence huffed as he pulled out of Rhys. The younger mans hole was wrecked and his cum was dripping out of him. Rhys whined as he felt thick fingers push inside of him. “I think you earned that extra credit.” He added as he leisurely fingered Rhys.

“Th-thank you, sir.” Rhys mumbled in between soft moans and quiet curses. “I, I’m glad you liked my… my work.” He added, his tone quiet and filled with shame. Jack slid the thick plug back inside of him before he pulled Rhys’ underwear back up and helped him pull his skirt back down and cleaned him up enough that he could walk the halls without being mocked and jeered at publicly.

“Now go on home to your daddy.” Jack said, his grin vicious and his tone just the slightest bit mean-spirited as he looked down his nose at Rhys. The younger mans knees buckled under some invisible weight as Jack spoke to him. “I’m sure he’s worried sick about you. Don’t want him getting any ideas, do we?” He added, his tone malicious and smug. Rhys nodded shakily as he stumbled out the door.

Mr. Lawrence was right about one thing – he ought to have been home a long time ago. His daddy must have been worried sick!

* * *

Rhys walked home, with a strange feeling after his meeting with Mr. Lawrence. His head felt fuzzy and his body felt hot. No one had ever touched him before like that… no one except his daddy. Rhys stiffened as he remembered his daddy – the two of them had a very special relationship, they were incredibly close. Rhys knew deep down that he wouldn’t like it if he discovered that Rhys… acting like that, letting his teacher treat him like a pet and use him like a whore. He would have a fit. He would punish him, take him over his knee and spank him until he was sore, red and crying.

His daddy was a strict man and he wanted Rhys all to himself.

When Rhys first got inside of the house, he noticed that his daddy wasn’t home. He let out a sigh of relief – he really wasn’t ready to see the older man right then, he still felt so strange from his after class meeting with Mr. Lawrence. And besides, if his daddy saw how he was dressed he wouldn’t approve. It didn’t matter that it was his school uniform, he would get angry at the sight of him dressed that way.

Rhys ran into his bedroom and stripped himself down out of his school uniform, redressing himself in a more modest dress. It was a baby blue and frilly with a peter pan collar, the skirt of it was long enough that it ended right above his knees. He fixed his face in the mirror and tried to rearrange his hair so that it looked a little less disheveled – while he was in the middle of cleaning himself up, he heard the front door open.

He froze and turned around – he knew what that meant. He didn’t have anymore time to prepare for the older mans arrival. He was already here. “Rhysie! Princess, I’m home!” Jack called from in the living room.

“C-coming, Daddy.” Rhys called as he quickly made his way out the door to greet the older man. Jack held his arms open for the younger man. Rhys was quick to bound up towards him, the thought of refusing the embrace never crossing his mind.

Jack twirled him around like a princess while Rhys laughed. “How’s my sweet girl doing, hm?” He asked, holding Rhys in a close embrace. “Did you have a good day at school, sweetheart?”

“I… I’m… yeah it was okay.” Rhys said shyly, looking down at the floor.

“Just okay?” Jack asked, looking at Rhys expectantly for a better answer.

“M-my teacher made me stay after class.” Rhys explained, “He’s mean. He called me stupid and made me do extra credit.” He added, pouting a bit as he peered up through his lashes at the older man.

“Oh, I’m sure that’s not true.” Jack soothed. “Maybe he just wants to help you. I know how well you respond to a firm hand.” Rhys squeaked as Jack grabbed Rhys’ hips and squeezed them, his hands traveling appreciatively all over the younger mans body. “You know, you’re turning into such a pretty little girl.” He murmured as he stroked Rhys’ hair. “I’m gonna have to start looking out for you, all the boys are gonna want you hanging off their arm soon.” Rhys blushed and trembled in the older mans arms as he spoke to him. “And you don’t want that, do you?”

Rhys shook his head immediately, “No, I only want you, daddy.” He said, dutifully.

Jack grinned, “That’s my good girl. That’s just what I like to hear.” He crooned, smacking Rhys’ ass in a playful sort of way. “Now, go make daddy a drink.” Rhys nodded shakily and ran off into the kitchen to make him something special. He liked servicing his daddy, he liked the way that the older man would praise him when he had decided that he had been very good. He liked it when he would unlock the chastity cage and let him cum the most – maybe if he was very good, he would be allowed that privilege today.

Rhys came back into the room, with a martini in his hand. Jack was messing around on his echo doing what Rhys was sure was work. He looked at Rhys after a minute, “You got my drink?” He guessed, looking at the little glass in the younger mans hands. “Good girl. Set it on the table.”

Rhys did as he was told, setting it down on the table next to Jacks seat. “Take your dress off.” Jack demanded, his voice cold and harsh. Rhys stiffened and Jack leaned back, making his tone much gentler. “Let me see how pretty you are, my good sweet girl.” He implored the younger man, he smiled charmingly with all teeth. Rhys mumbled something under his breath and pulled his dress up over his head. Jack was admiring him openly and voyeuristically, it made him feel so dirty.

He desperately wanted to squeeze his thighs shut and cross his arms over his chest to hide himself. Jack readjusted himself, spreading his thighs wide. “Very nice, Rhysie… very nice. Now go on and slide your panties down, I want to see the rest of you.” He added, watching the younger man with interest. He took a sip of his martini as Rhys slowly slid the flimsy article of clothing down his thighs until they were down on the floor. He sighed and stepped out of them, smiling shyly as he spread his arms out for his daddy’s viewing pleasure.

Rhys smiled politely, his eyes quickly darting towards the ground in his embarrassment as Jack gazed at him punitively. Rhys always felt dressed down by the older man. He felt so tiny and insignificant, like he really was just a dumb little girl that needed to be put in her place. “What a pretty body my sweet little girl has.” Jack crooned.

“Thank you.” Rhys chirped, still unable to look at the older man he was so embarrassed.

“Why don’t you come here and sit on my lap?” Jack hummed patting it in an inviting manner. Rhys was quick to take him up on that offer. He loved being in the comfort of the older mans lap, loved being coddled and touched by him. It made him feel so wanted, he was addicted to that feeling.

The calm feeling lasted for some time… until Jack got a call on his echo. “Just one moment sweetheart.” Jack huffed, “Y’ello? He did what?!” Jack’s hand tightened on Rhys’ hip and the younger man gulped nervously. The next thing that Rhys knew, Jack threw him off of his lap and shut off the Echo. “Someone told me that they caught you seducing your teacher. They caught the whole thing on tape. I’m gonna have to do a lot of work to make sure you don’t end up a celebrity.” He added viciously.

“I, I didn’t seduce him! He made me.” Rhys denied, shaking his head. “He touched me and spanked me and made me lick him… down there. I, I would never do anything-”

But Jack wasn’t listening. “You should have known better.” He growled, a strange expression spread across his face – for a moment, Rhys wondered if it was jealousy. “I thought I raised you not to act like that.” He said, his voice filled to the brim with disappointment.

“You did!” Rhys agreed. “I didn’t want to, but he made me.” He tried to explain what happened, but it was obvious that it was falling on deaf ears. His daddy didn’t want to hear a damn thing that he had to say for himself.

Jack shook his head again, “I don’t believe you princess, I think I ought’a ground you.” He said, and then he made a move for Rhys. Rhys tried to run away, only narrowly ducking the older mans grasp.

“No, no!” Rhys begged, as he tried to shuffle backwards. “I’m sorry, I’ll be good! I promise, I’ll be good!” He practically threw himself at his daddy’s feet, desperate for the older mans approval. “I’ll be good from now on, please don’t punish me anymore.” He pleaded, his eyes wet with unshed tears.

“Too late for sorrys now. You need to take your punishment like a good girl.” Jack huffed. Then without any warning, Jack grabbed Rhys and manhandled him onto his feet. Rhys whined and squirmed in the older mans arms as he was dragged down the hall.

Rhys kept on crying and begging for the older mans mercy, but he was just ignored. They struggled all the way down the hall until Jack opened up a small, dark looking closet and threw Rhys inside of it and he toppled over onto the floor. The younger man sniffled and looked up at Jack imploringly, “Please… I’m sorry.” he whined in a pitiful last attempt for clemency.

Jack just shook his head in disappointment. “You’re gonna sit in here and think about what you’ve done.” He said, in a harsh tone that brook no argument. Rhys was speechless, the only sounds coming out of him were his soft little sobs.

And then… Rhys was all alone. The room was dark and tiny like a cupboard. There was a little mattress on the floor and some blankets and pillows on top of it. There was also one of his stuffed animals – a big stuffed loader-bot – on the floor. Rhys sniffled and held it in his arms as he forced himself to get comfortable on the mattress. He didn’t know how long he would be trapped in the tiny room, but Rhys feared that this was where he would be sleeping tonight – and if that was the case, he would just have to accept it, even if it made him feel sick and woozy with anxiety.

For some reason, the tiny space that he was trapped in made him feel like he was suffocating. Rhys didn’t know why he felt like this. He felt overwhelmed and scared, the room was tiny but somehow he felt like he was even tinier. He started to cry after moments, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He truly felt in that moment, like he had done something terribly wrong. And there was nothing that he could do right then but curl up on his side and accept his punishment.

* * *

Rhys woke up a few hours later, still locked up in the closet. Rhys felt calmer – more used to his helplessness now than he had been before he fell asleep. He sniffled and curled up on the mattress, hoping that his daddy would come and see him soon. After about an hour of patiently waiting at the door – it finally opened and he looked up at his daddy with a worshipful, fearful expression.

Jack had his hands on his hips and he looked down at Rhys, contemplating the younger man. “Are you ready to be a good boy?” He asked. Rhys nodded and bit his lip, too nervous to speak. Jack sighed and shook his head as if he was disappointed, “Use your words, pumpkin, we talked about this.” He reminded Rhys, his tone stern and authoritative. It made Rhys want to lay down and show his belly in submission.

Rhys let out a shaky breath. “I’ll be good, daddy.” He promised, his eyes watering again with tears that quickly sprinkled down his cheeks. Jack huffed and leaned down to brush them away. “I, I wanna be good for you.” He promised.

“You’re such a little cry baby.” He hummed in a disapproving manner. Rhys opened his mouth to apologize when Jack slapped him – not too hard, just hard enough to leave his cheek stinging and pink.

“I’m sorry.” Rhys gasped as the sting spread across his cheek. “I’m sorry, daddy, I’ll be better.” He promised. Jack moved to cup his face, giving Rhys a moment or two to use his safe word or pause the scene – which Rhys had no interest in doing, whatsoever – before he pulled the younger man to his feet. Rhys stumbled behind Jack until the older man pulled him into his arms.

“I know, baby, I know.” Jack soothed. “You just need a firm hand, don’t you?” He asked as his arm encircled Rhys’ waist, squeezing him a bit. Rhys nodded and ducked his head, feeling ashamed of himself all of a sudden. “You don’t know how to act right, unless someone keeps you in line.” Jack added cruelly. Rhys nodded at that, feeling that it was true.

Jack kept walking with him, pulling Rhys along as the younger man tripped over his feet to keep up with his brisk pace. “How was your time out?” He asked. “Did you think about everything that you did?” He added, his tone leading like he expected a certain answer out of Rhys – he would surely be disappointed when Rhys opened his mouth to answer.

“I fell asleep.” Rhys answered. “I’m sorry daddy. I g-got so upset and it was s-so dark I passed out.” He explained, his voice cut up with stutters and whimpers.

Jack kept his face impassive, though Rhys could see just the hint of a smile teasing at his lips. “I’m very disappointed in you, princess.” He said, looking down his nose at Rhys as if the younger man was nothing – as if he was less than nothing. As if he didn’t exist.

“I’m sorry.” Rhys said, his tone genuinely apologetic. “I, I didn’t mean it.” He promised, looking up at Jack – feeling like his daddy was a hundred feet tall and he could crush the younger man under his thumb if he wanted to.

“Get on your knees.” Jack demanded in a tone that brooked no arguments. Rhys was quick to do as he was told. Jack quickly pulled his cock out and forced it into the younger mans mouth. Rhys let out a muffled little cry as his daddy forced him to take his cock down his throat. Jacks’ fingers knotted their way in Rhys’ hair, keeping a tight hold onto them as he fucked the younger mans throat. “That’s good, that’s good princess. If you keep behaving like this, I might forgive you very soon.” He said, his voice throaty and raw – a guttural moan in his throat.

Rhys hummed and did his best to make his daddy happy, he sucked Jacks’ cock in just the way that he knew that Jack liked the best. Then, with very little warning, Jack pulled out of him. “We’re gonna play a little now.” He said ominously. The next thing that Rhys knew, he was being pulled to his feet and dragged by the hair into another room. Jack manhandled him so that he was laying on top of a hard wooden table, flat on his belly. “Stay right there.” Jack demanded. Rhys nodded fearfully and waited.

In the moments that Jack was gone, Rhys was too frightened to move even a muscle. By the time that Jack returned, with some rope, a gag and a flogger, his muscles were tense and sore. Jack came upon him in the next moment or two. “Open your mouth, sweetheart.” He demanded in a sweet, low voice.

Rhys frowned and shook his head at that. Jack huffed and pinched his nose. Eventually Rhys’ opened his mouth wide to gasp for air and he forced the gag in the younger mans mouth. “I don’t know why you can’t just behave.” Jack growled, smacking his cheek a few times as a punishment for his disobedience, Jack kept slapping him until there were tears streaming down his face and his cheeks were pink and stinging. “If you were a good little girl and you obeyed me, then I wouldn’t need to punish you so often.” He added sneeringly.

Rhys hiccuped and sobbed out an apology, trembling as Jack tied him up. The first thing that Jack did was tie his arms behind his back – using both rope, as well as locking the rotors of his cybernetic arm so that it trapped his wrist in its grip.

Rhys let out a whine as Jack grabbed one of his ankles and squirmed a bit. Jack slapped his ass hard at least two or three times for his insolence. “Hey! What did I just say?” He snapped at the younger man, his voice cruel and promised future punishments. “Keep your tight little ass still.”

Rhys sniffled and stilled immediately. Jack patted his thigh in a condescending sort of way, “There, see? You do know how to behave. So long as you get the right motivation…” Jack crooned in his ear. He grabbed Rhys by the hips and made him left them. Then he took his legs and spread them wide. His ankles were tied tightly to the backs of his thighs.

Jack’s hand trailed down his back, his touch light and teasing. “If you’re good, we’ll be done with your punishment soon.” He promised. Then he moved back and Rhys heard the sound of air whipping around him. The next thing that he knew, Jack had brought the flogger down on his ass, so harshly that it took the wind out of him. “And if you’re not, we can go all night.” He warned.

Jack hit him with the flogger, over and over again until Rhys’ ass was raw, red and covered with little red welts. Each time he struck him, Rhys cried out from behind the gag. He was sniffling and crying when the blows finally came to a halt. Jack gently stroked his battered skin, grinning at the way that Rhys hissed and shied away. Jack circled around to Rhys’ from and pullled the gag off of him. “Now what do you say when you learn a lesson?” Jack asked him, caressing his cheek in a mockery of a lovers sweet touch.

“Th-thank you, daddy.” Rhys said, his voice robotic and mechanical. He was so overloaded with emotions that he couldn’t even begin to express what he was feeling. Jack pulled him in for a gentle kiss – one that Rhys happily accepted as a reprieve from the pain.

When Jack pulled away, he looked at Rhys with a pleased expression. “I’m gonna fuck you now, sweet pea.” He said. It wasn’t a request. Rhys just nodded shakily and dipped his head in surrender. When Jack came around to his backside, he arched his back in offering to his daddy – not knowing if there was anything else he could do to make the older man happy with him.

He kept his eyes shut tight as Jack prepared him. He was already loose and stretched out from everything that had happened with Mr. Lawrence, so he mostly just needed some slick to make everything go smoother. Jack grabbed Rhys by the hair and forced his head back as he bottomed out inside of the younger man.

Rhys cried out with every rough thrust that Jack gave him, he was being so mean and harsh with his body that Rhys thought he would quickly shatter into a million pieces from how fragile it all made him feel. He felt like a little doll in Jacks arms, meant to be grabbed and ravished for the older mans pleasure. Jack fucked him mean and hard until his hips stuttered and he came inside of the younger man.

Then he leaned on top of him and pressed little kisses against the back of Rhys’ neck. Rhys could tell that the scene was over by the way that the mood had changed. Jacks quickly untied him and then his hands were on him, gently pulling him into his arms. “There you go, good boy. You’re such a good boy, Rhysie, I’m so proud of you. You did so well.” He cooed as Rhys clung to him. He didn’t even realize that he had been sobbing until Jack brushed his tears away and murmured soothing words to him. Jack was always quick to comfort Rhys after they finished a scene, he knew that if he didn’t Rhys would get overwhelmed and depressed. “Come on, baby, let’s get you sorted now.” He hummed.

Rhys sighed quietly, in a content sort of way and then leaned against him, “What are we going to do now, daddy?” He asked, his voice quiet and sleep-laden. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in…a long time. Jack had really worn him out, in the best kind of way. His limbs felt like they were made of liquid and it was like he was boneless in the older mans arms.

Jack smiled and hoisted Rhys up so that they were face to face as he carried the younger man away to the bathroom. “Well, we’re gonna go and take a bath, cause we’re filthy.” Rhys giggled at that and Jack chuckled in kind, before he continued on. “Then I’ll put a movie on for you, while I make us some dinner. Something light.” He added, “Then we can go to bed. Sound good?”

Rhys nodded and leaned against Jack, curling up in his arms as the older man carried him, “You’re so strong.” He mumbled, “It’s like your a super hero.” He added in a complimentary fashion, slurring his words slightly as he spoke.

Jack laughed and cooed at the younger man. “I’ll always be your hero, kitten.” He promised. It didn’t take them long to get to the bathroom. Jack helped Rhys out of his remaining clothing and unlocked the cock cage. Rhys whined as air brushed against his oversensitive shaft for the first time that day.

“D-daddy, can I…?” Rhys trailed off and bit his lips as Jack’s fingers gently teased him, running from the tip to the base of his dick. His touch was light and gentle, which made everything just a little bit more frustrating for Rhys. It wasn’t enough to let him cum, even though he was so close to the edge already. “Daddy, please…” Rhys whined softly.

“You wanna cum, baby?” Jack guessed, his fingers still moving delicately against the shaft of the younger mans cock. Rhys whined and thrust his hips against Jacks’ hands. “Go on, tell me what you need, honey…” Jack goaded, his tone superficially sweet. It drove Rhys up the wall, made him feel anxious, impatient and frantic with the need to finally get some relief.

“Stop teasing me.” The younger man pleaded. “Please lemme cum I need it, I need to-” Rhys cut himself off with a cry as Jack took his dick in hand and stroked him a couple of times. Rhys came quickly and slumped in the older mans arms. He was so overwhelmed by the sudden relief that he burst into tears and held on tight to Jack – worried that he might topple over if he didn’t.

Jack was quick to comfort him with sweet touches and soothing words. “There, there… you’re all better now. Aren’t you?” Rhys nodded in response to that and leaned against the older man as he led him into the tub. Rhys sat himself down in the porcelain tub as Jack got the water going for the two of them.

Jack made sure to make it comfortably warm for the younger man while Rhys messed around with bubble bath and soap. After a moment or two, when the tub was all full and overflowing with bubbles, Jack grabbed the younger man around his waist and made him sit on his lap. “Alright, lets get you and me all cleaned up.” Rhys pouted and squirmed, but ultimately submitted to the older man as he pampered him.

Jack helped Rhys wash his hair and body and then had Rhys turn around and wash him – even though he didn’t really need the help. He just loved the way that Rhys looked and acted after a scene, he was so sluggish and cute that Jack couldn’t help but want to watch him all day.

Eventually they got out of the water and dried themselves off. Jack gave Rhys some basic clothing to wear – just some underwear and a pair of fluffy socks. After the two of them dressed, Jack walked him into the living room and set him down on a mess of warm blankets, pillows and stuffed animals. Rhys smiled sleepily as he was lain flat on the soft surface. “Warm.” He said, his tone sleepy and giddy. “So warm, it feels so nice…” He added, as if he was hypnotized by the comforting feeling of them.

Jack chuckled as he watched Rhys spread himself out like a star fish on the soft surface. “I got it all ready while you were locked up in the closet for your time out.” Jack explained, a sharp grin had spread across his face. Rhys smiled and leaned up to wrap his arms around Jacks’ neck and pull him in for a sweet kiss. “You are so precious.” Jack praised, his voice low and familiar in Rhys’ ear.

Rhys giggled and nodded in agreement to that. He knew he was cute. “I wanna pick out the movie.” He said, completely ruining the mood between them as he did so. He smiled at Jack in a cheeky sort of way, “Can I?” He asked, batting his eyelashes at the older man in a pleading manner.

Jack laughed and shook his head, “Okay, okay, you can pick the movie since you asked so nicely.” He agreed, “Make sure to put on something good. I don’t want you bored while I make your dinner.” He warned in a teasing sort of way. Rhys looked back at him with a sour, bratty expression and huffed quietly, before he crawled forwards on his hands and knees towards the collection of movies that they had. He began to root through the piles of echo tapes, tossing them around until he found what he was looking for.

Rhys put on Robin Hood and started the film as Jack walked into the kitchen to whip them up something simple to eat. Rhys usually liked to eat light things after they did something intense like this, all of the adrenaline and endorphins that were rushing through his system made his stomach feel sensitive. So Jack decided to make him some fruit salad and a cup of fruit juice. Because Rhys liked sweet things and Jack was always happy to provide him whatever he wanted.

When he returned to the spot where he left Rhys, the younger man was sitting up with some blankets wrapped around his lithe body and one of his stuffed animals wrapped up in his arms. Jack cooed at the sight of him – he was just so cute. “Alright, kitten, you ready to eat?” He asked. Rhys nodded sleepily as Jack moved to sit next to him. Rhys cuddled close with the older man as Jack sat the food down in front of them. “How far are we in the movie?” He asked, watching the old cartoon go on.

“They just introduced Maid Marian.” Rhys mumbled, his thumb was in his mouth and he was slurring his words because he was so sleepy. “You didn’t take very long.” He observed as he moved to grab his bowl of food. He picked at it, dipping his fork around so he could get the fruits that he liked the most first.

Jack smiled at him, “I just made something quick for you.” He said. “And I know how much you like sweet things.” He added, subtly pulling the younger man in close.

Rhys smiled and looked up at the older man with a sweet, adoring look spread across his face. “It’s good, thank you daddy.” He said as he rested against the older man. The two of them sat and watched the movie while Rhys slowly ate his meal. Eventually Rhys found himself getting sleepier and sleepier as he watched the movie. He fell asleep without even realizing it. The last thing that he perceived before his consciousness entirely faded, was Jacks’ arms wrapping around him to keep him steady.

When Rhys woke up again, he was laying in bed in his pajamas and Jack was in front of him, stripping himself down to his boxers. Rhys blushed at the sight of the older man – Jack always liked to sleep with little clothing, either in his boxers or wearing nothing at all.

Rhys tiredly sat up and watched Jack with a peaceful expression spread across his face. “You’re so handsome, daddy.” Rhys told Jack, as soon as the older man noticed him. His eyes trailed over every scar and imperfection on Jack’s body with love for every single one of them.

Jack grinned in a cavalier sort of way as he made his way back to the bed. “That’s why they call me Handsome Jack you know.” He said, moving so that he was perched on top of Rhys. The younger man let out a giggle as Jack dove forward to press kisses along the slope of his neck.

Then he moved to lay on his back and allowed Rhys to cuddle up next to him. “How does everything feel, baby?” Jack asked casually, his hand stroking Rhys’ back in an absentminded sort of way. “Did you like everything? No complaints or criticisms, right?”

Rhys smiled as he nuzzled into Jack’s chest. “No, I don’t have any complaints or anything like that. It was good. Everything was good. Really intense.” Rhys mumbled. “You were just so damn mean to me.” He added with a coy little smile spread across his lips. “You’ve never been like that with me, it was so…” Rhys flushed and bit his lip. “You made me feel so dirty.” He added, his voice shy and sweet sounding.

“Yeah?” Jack replied tiredly, everything that they had done had worn him out. “I didn’t hurt you too badly, did I?” He asked, only a little worried. They had planned this out weeks in advance, but he was always wary that he would push the younger man too far.

“No, you hurt me just enough.” Rhys reassured. “I just feel like…sometimes it’s nice to be roughed up, degraded and treated like trash. Just for a little bit, you know?” He said. “It’s kind of like an adrenaline rush.” He added as he laid his head back down, pressing his cheek against Jacks shoulder.

Jack chuckled and pet the back of Rhys’ head, running his fingers through the younger mans uncharacteristically messy hair. “Then maybe we could do this again some time.” Jack offered.

Rhys smiled lazily at that, his finger gently circling Jacks’ nipple as he thought about it. “Yeah, maybe we could.” He agreed.


End file.
